Changes For Who (2019)
by CLOUD SURFER
Summary: After learning some of the hardships becoming a teen can hold it may do Dipper some good to prepare himself what lies ahead. This is a rewrite from one of my more popular stories back when I wrote frequently, so feel free to go back and give that one a read, but I'm wanting to get back into writing so I hope you all enjoy.


Chapter 1

Another restless night leaves one half of our favorite duo peeling his eyes open craving for more rest. Unfortunately, the light steadily streaming in from the windows would not allow that. The morning had been going on for far too long and was now beginning to spill it's into the afternoon. I'm almost a teen but not quite as our young adventurer would call it seems fun & exciting but as he is beginning to find out things aren't quite as fun as it looks to be.

Rolling over, in theory, seemed to be the best way to get more comfortable but the light steadily streaming in from the blinds was out to challenge that forced me to peel my eyes open. It had been a very long night of tossing and turning, aggravated pillow tossing, and sadly regretting my decision to give up on Wendy. The age gap once again proved to be too great. "It'd never happen", "she's too old." and "what am I thinking." were phrases that plagued my mind countless times until I was too tired to think and finally wind up falling asleep.

"Mabel, can you throw something over the window please?" I groaned returning to my original position.

The faint sounds of birds chirping responded, and I sat up wiping my eyes. Scanning the room to see she wasn't there raised some concerns that were quickly squashed by looking at the clock.

12:39

"Well, crap." I thought of swinging my legs over the bed.

Hopping off and feeling my feet touch the floor brought me a strange kind of clarity that I reveled in. Undoubtedly the first thing I did today and every day that and showering are some of the only things that help bring me back to earth. Glancing at the mirror across the room at my usual attire. Shorts and a plane 'ole T-shirt I sleep in it I wear it every day really makes me wonder if I wear the same thing because it feels safe. I know it and it's one thing that doesn't change, and people hate change. I am most definitely no exception.

"Coming out of my comfort zone could definitely do me some good." I wondered aloud grabbing some clothes and a towel. I began to move about my day hoping that shower would help wake me up because as it stands I am still exhausted.

I was wrong.

After showering and dressing I made it to the kitchen area to be greeted by the typical sounds of the customers shuffling around the store, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing. A typical day to say the least. I still don't think I could look Wendy in the face. I could really say I loved this girl and yet it seems so far out of reach, and giving up comes with a way to many implications that my mind couldn't or rather did not feel like dealing with right now so I resigned myself to the kitchen where there were food and coffee.

Seating myself quietly with coffee in hand, some toast, and a book (not the journal) I sat and enjoyed breakfast quietly. Until Stan made his way into the kitchen seems to have just woken up himself sporting his usual tank top and boxers. We made eye contact and acknowledged each other silently. He took a seat at the table after making his own breakfast, picked up his newspaper, and began to flip idly through the pages while I dove back into the book I was reading. Silence fell on the room for a short moment save the "ambient" noises from around us.

"Rough night kid?"

I glanced up from my book to see his head still scanning the pages of the paper. "Yeah" was all needed to say. He understood the complexities of the situation with Wendy and I as we had begun to talk more after the incident with almost fighting Robby and though the situation sucked it was nice getting someone else to vent out of the whole situation.

"Take the day off."

I laid my book on the table completely stunned. Stan never gave days off so just staring in awe seemed to be the only appropriate response.

"Before I change my mind. I can't have you sulking around all day it creeps the customers out." he put the paper down and his signature grin donned his face.

"Seriously kid its summer and all you do is read go out, have some fun, kiss a girl or something like that just enjoy your self for once." He continued. "Where's stand and what have you done with him. I responded closing the book.

"About 10 seconds away from changing my mind." He pulled his face back into the local paper leaving me to wonder what exactly I was going to do today. Collecting my dishes and placing them in the sink and made my way to the shop area.

The shop area wasn't as lively as I had anticipated my sister, however, despite the lack of business was just as lively as ever and greeted me as such pulling me into a crushing embrace. I smiled. "What's on your agenda for the day sis?" Surely she'd have something planned that I could tag along with. I know I have the book with its endless sea of mysteries to pursue but I think a break to reorient myself is in order. I'd hate to lose focus and possibly get myself or someone else hurt.

"Well Candy and Grenda are coming over, so we're pretty much going to be occupied for the day, but we'd love to have you, I'm sure you'd have fun talking about-."

"Actually I think I'll pass." I cut her off. Trust me the last thing I need is to be caught up in girl talk all night. Or even worse being forced to get a makeover. I shuddered at the thought.

She gave me her best brace-faced smile. "Well, the offers open if you decide to change your mind.

"Well, Stan gave me the day off so I may take you up on that." With that, her jaw hit the floor.

"HE WHAT!" she screamed making turning and charging into the depths of the shack to give him a piece of her mind. I merely smiled at her retreating form.

"Hell must be freezing over." The voice sent chills down my spine, and I most definitely was not ready to face its owner. Pasting a small smile on my face I turned around.

"Right I couldn't believe it myself," I responded Wendy met my eyes and I tried my hardest not to get lost in them. "I don't even know what to do today."

"Well my place is always open dude when I get off we should totally do movie night!" She smiled. If only she knew what it did to me.

"I'd love to, but we'll see where the day takes me." I smiled moving past her quickly trying to avoid as much confrontation as possible. As I moved passed her I caught a reflection of myself and well I looked like….. A kid, and while I was only 12 if I wanted to feel like someone that should be respected then I should definitely look like one. In that instant, I knew exactly what my day was going to consist of. I need to reinvent myself and switch gears. "Alright dude just let me know," she replied. I turned to be met with a strange expression. I couldn't quite point an emotion to the face she was making but it was definitely un-wendy like. "Of course." and with that, I made my way back to my room to grab some cash. Stan had actually agreed to pay us at the start of the summer so I had my fair share of money to spend. Opting for the back door on the way out I made my way toward the direction of the city with one thing on my mind.

How do I get to the mall?

**(A/N: Well hey it's been some years… Graduated college found a job and now I'm just living. It's wild how life happens and while I could go on forever, let's just leave it at me coming back to writing I missed having a way to express myself. But I definitely going to need a bit before I can really get back in the swing of things, so I wanted to revisit one of my more popular stories from back then and rewrite them because reading it was a major cringefest so bear with me I hope you all enjoy a slightly better-written story.) **


End file.
